Destined or Curse
by Kuro Kaage 1511
Summary: Being sold, betrayed, being a test subject and turned into a freak was the worst thing in his life. His life became hell and shattered. Now a war happened, he still blamed himself. But today he must stand tall to save everyone and stop the war. He must prove to everyone that he is destined to protect and not a curse to everyone. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: OMG! I WILL NOW BE UPDATING FOUR STORIES! (T^T). WHY IS MY BRAIN SUDDENLY POPPING UP STORIES? BUT I THINK GINGA WILL BE MAD AT ME.**

**GINGA:ANOTHER STORY IN WHICH I WAS BETRAYED AGAIN? WOW THE SECOND BETRAYAL STORY (SACRACSTIC TONE) AND YOUR GONNA MAKE ME SUFFER TWICE! HELL NO!**

**ME: SORRY, MY BRAIN IS FILLED WITH FANTASIES AND THERE THIS STORY IS BORN SO DISCLAIMER!**

**GINGA: SHE NEVER OWNED THIS ANIME!**

CHAPTER ONE: A FREAK I AM

Somewhere in the middle of the forest, there you can see a boy around the age of eighteen and there beside him was a girl around the same age as him. That boy is none other than Ginga Kuro Hagane but now his features were very different. And beside him is his younger twin Atsuko Hikari Hagane who shared the same color of hair, same skin and same eye color.

"Ginga nii-sama, I know you still remembered what happened. I never thought that would happen to you. Gomenasai nii-san" she said

"I know but, because of them I became like this" Ginga said showing his black and white wings, and in his left eye were blue and his right eye is still the same color. His skin became very pale like snow.

_====FLASHBACK (two years ago)=======_

_In the city, you can see that some buildings are completely destroyed and some were burning. The Legendary Bladers were already hurt but Ginga remained strong and stand tall. There was a group of villains called Spiral Nebula who attacked the city with new weapons. It was a large gun with a bey inside but the force was very fast and no one not even the Legendary Bladers were able to handle it. Then some of the SN bladers grabbed their guns and use everyone as hostages. There revealed Doji and some of the villains who lead the group._

"_If you give us what we want we will leave all of you unharmed and give you a lot of money to rebuild everything" Doji said._

"_What do you want?" Kyouya asked._

"_Give us Ginga Hagane" Argo said._

"_We will never give Ginga to you!" Madoka shouted._

"_Legendary Bladers, grab Ginga and give him to them" Dunamis said._

_Ginga's eyes grew wider at what Dunamis said. But the Legendary Bladers grabbed his hands very quick and use their strength to hold Ginga off._

"_Ginga! You can't do this Dunamis!" Madoka shouted as tears fell from her eyes._

"_Ginga caused many problems here in Metal Bey City, even the whole world to be exact. Because of him these villains appeared out of nowhere. He is nothing but a trouble magnet Madoka. We should just give him away than make the problem grew even bigger" Kyouya said in which the Legendary Bladers, even all the citizens agreed._

"_No. N-no Ginga!" she tried to chase Ginga but the citizens hold her off._

"_He is nothing but trouble" a woman said._

"_He was the one who is responsible for Nemesis' revival" a kid said_

"_It was his fault for the Dark Nebula's plot" a man said._

"_It was his fault that someone created spiral force" a man said_

"_He is the reason many unfortunate things happen" now everyone said even the Legendary Bladers. But Madoka tried her best to defend Ginga but failed as no one believed her anymore._

"_Here is the disgraceful brat you all want!" Aguma said as he threw Ginga in the floor._

"_Argo could you please carry Ginga in the helicopter" Doji commanded_

"_As you wish" Argo agreed and yanked Ginga's hair towards the helicopter. Then one of Doji's buttler went near him and gave him the briefcase._

"_Here is my reward" Doji said as he opened the briefcase "Three billion bey dollars"_

_In which they accepted the money. Ginga was in shock! He was sold by his friends, his friend Madoka tried to defend him but none believed her. As they all entered the helicopter. Ginga's hands and feet were tied up and his mouth was covered with a cloth._

"_You'll enjoy our time together" the villains said creepily._

_Ginga know what they are going to do to him. He struggled to break free but Argo punched him which caused Ginga to be unconscious._

_As they arrived at their new base, Ginga was dragged painfully in the experiment room. He was chained up. Then Doji ripped Ginga's shirt as he put some wires in his body. Then Doji pressed a button that caused Ginga to receive a very strong shock._

"_AAAAAHHHHHHH! Yamete Kudasai! (Stop it please)" Ginga pleaded but Doji just laughed and cranked the shock level higher._

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Kudasai! Itai! Yamete Kudasai! (Please! It hurts! Stop it please). Minna, Tatsukete Kudasai (Everyone/Someone, please help me)" Ginga said._

"_Forget it Hagane! no one will help you anymore! You're friends betrayed you! They sold you, they think you are just nothing but thrash! And we know what to do to a thrash like you" Ziggurat said_

_He was trapped in hell for a year, nothing to eat and to drink, he was beaten and tortured if he dared to disobey or ignore them. He was given a lot of drugs that is need in their experiments. He was dirty, he was broken, he was now drugged with some weird formulas. Another day of torture for him, another day of those hellish shocks and drugs; he couldn't handle it anymore. He wanted to kill himself, he never deserved to live anymore. Everything in his life was all a lie. No one cared for him, no one remembers him. But he wanted to get away from this hellish life._

'_Tasukete kudasai, minna-san tasukete kudasai' he thought as he was now being shocked again. But a large explosion occurred which cancelled it. The chain broke which caused Ginga to escape. He then grabbed a white shirt as he ran away in the forest._

_But as he reached in a large tree he collapsed from fatigue. He never slept comfortably, he never ate or drank. He spent the year in hell. Maybe this is the time he finally can rest but as he went in a large lake he saw his reflection. Black and white feathered wings appeared in his back, his left eye became blue, and his skin was now white as snow that it glimmered in the sun. He saw his features. Because of them he became a freak! He never minded it, he just accepted this as a punishment._

'_This is what it feels like to be punished. Everyone is right, I am a disgrace to everyone' he thought as he just closed his eyes._

_Then he felt someone shaking him, he slowly opened his eyes and he saw a girl with red hair and golden brown eyes._

"_A-Atsuko?" Ginga asked weakly._

"_H-hai, it's me. I'm the one who helped you escape nii-san. I-I am sorry if you became like this. And now you've became very skinny and your shirt is way too big for you! Let's get you in my place" Atsuko said._

_Atsuko assist her brother in walking, for his legs can't handle to walk anymore. As she helped his brother she then noticed that Ginga was very light and she has no difficulty in carrying him._

"_How come you don't use your wings?" Atsuko asked._

"_Still don't know how to control them" Ginga said._

_======FLASHBACK ENDED======_

"Now the SN declared war and many people died in vain, because of your escape they have the solution to create a powerful weapon, a humanoid. They treated you as their test subject" Atsuko said.

"Everything was really my fault. If maybe I never have been to Metal Bey City or in any part in this world. I never brought any trouble" Ginga said.

"Then save them once more, show them that you are not some trouble magnet or some humanoid freak. Show them your rebirth" Atsuko said.

In which Ginga smirked as his wings disappeared but his eyes remained the same "I will need your help to free them in the Spiral Nebula's hands"

"My pleasure!"

**GINGA: YOU TURNED ME INTO A FREAK!**

**ME: YEP!**

**GINGA: DAMN YOU!**

**ME: I LOVE YOU!**

**GINGA: UGH! *FACEPALM***


	2. Chapter 2

**GINGA: FIRST I WAS BLIND, SECOND I BECAME MUTE AND THIRD I HAVE TO BE A FREAK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**

**ME: MAKING STORIES THAT POP OUT OF MY MIND BAKA!**

**MASAMUNE: PHANTOM AND GINGA SITTING ON A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G \(^u^)/**

**ME AND GINGA: SHUT THE FUCK UP BAKADOYA!**

**MASAMUNE: \(T^T)/ THAT'S HARSH!**

**ME: I NEVER OWNED THIS ANIME! **

CHAPTER TWO: THE FALLEN AND THE STARS

In the outskirts of Metal Bey City, you can see that this became a war zone. Many buildings were completely destroyed. Many corpse were found in every places. No one was in the spirit of beyblading anymore. Some transformed their beys into weapons to fight the war. The Spiral Nebula was a very powerful elites. They have many powerful and dangerous weapons. And because of their experiment towards Ginga, they have created a humanoid form. A human who has the DNA of their bey's spirit beast which cause the combination of the human DNA, but the form of that human will change into the half form of a human and the other form of the spirit beast. Some people tried their best to defeat those humanoids but none prevail. Until the Legendary Bladers created a weapon made by the star fragments and easily they can easily hurt or injure them. But the SN's triumph cards are now multiplying very fast. And now the Legendary Bladers or now called the Star Blades were running out of soldiers and running out of fragments. They now need a miracle or a powerful humanoid that will join forces with them.

In the dark skies you can see Ginga flying with Atsuko at his arms. They now get a glimpse at Metal Bey City. Burned in ashes, destroyed by the war, and many lifeless bodies were scattered in the city.

"War, has happened in the city" Atsuko said.

"I know, but not just in Japan. The whole world too, the bladers and the humanoids are fighting. The Spiral Nebula's goal is to follow Nemesis' steps. Which means war is the answer for them. Scaring people by killing their love ones, destroying everything and now anger and revenge is seeking their hearts" Ginga said.

"What about us? Where are we going to side with?" Atsuko asked.

"The bladers" Ginga answered.

"B-but they betrayed you" Atsuko said.

"I am not going to side in the dark. I maybe the fallen star but I will be in the shadows. Wondering around and trying to find my purpose. The right purpose" Ginga said as they landed.

"Atsuko let's walk and find some people who survived" Ginga suggested.

As they walked in the city, they find no signs of some survivors. They just walked and walked until Ginga stopped and saw a shinning blade. It was able to weaken him. Atsuko saw that the blade was weakening him.

"Atsuko, take the blade" Ginga said as she grab the blade "I think this blade can kill the SN humanoids and when near it. It can weaken their moves. Use this for your defence"

Atsuko then grabbed the blade. The blade was a wing liked shape of pegasus' wings, Atsuko then keep it in a good distance to make sure Ginga doesn't became weak. As they continued in walking, Ginga then felt a presence somewhere in the dark alley. Atsuko prepared her sword while Ginga's left arm turned into a crystal wing like sword. As they went in a good distance they saw eight people defending a girl. Then realisation struck Ginga. It was the Star Blades and Madoka. They were now badly injured.

"Now come with us girl or your friends die!" the Kerbecks humanoid threatened. Then he realised that he was Damian.

"NO! LET ME GO! TATSUKETE KUDASAI!" Madoka shouted.

"Forget it brat! No one will help you" Damian said.

Then Damian was struck in the abdomen by a blade. When he finally caught a glimpse of the attacker, it was a girl! Damian then told his soldiers to get Madoka. But as they escape, they were easily stabbed by a crystal wing like sword. Then it rescued Madoka.

"Well, well, well. The first experimented humanoid. Ginga Hagane" Damian said creepily.

"GINGA!" everyone except Atsuko were filled with shock. Ginga was in front of them, but his features had changed. His skin was sickly pale like snow, his left eye turned blue and black and white feathered wings are visible in his back.

"I never expected you to survive-" Damian was cut off when Ginga stabbed his open wound. Which cause him to weaken even more.

"Get away from them or else!" Ginga threatened. As Damian transported away from them, the Star Blades stood up and looked to their former friend. But Madoka just hugged Ginga in which he accepted it.

"Gomenasai Ginga, I can't protect you" Madoka apologized as tears start falling from her eyes.

"W-what happened to you?" Dunamis asked.

"Well thanks to you I undergo a hellish torture! They experimented on me! Putting drugs and testing me! Until I became like this" Ginga said in a sarcastic way, as he show his wings and eye.

"I-I... w-we...w-well" Dunamis can't think of a proper word to apologize.

"Save your breath Dunamis!" Ginga said coldly. "I am only here to free the people in the SN's clutches, even if it involves in killing myself"

"What are you saying" (Madoka)

"I have no reason to live anymore. Once this is all done, I want to just sleep forever" (Ginga)

"Is it because we had done wrong?" (Madoka)

"Are you all blind! That bastard is just trying to get you to the SN bastards. He is nothing but a fraud" Kyouya and King shouted in unison.

"Then kill me" Ginga said "If you don't believe me and treat me like an enemy then kill me"

**ME: I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW AND I HAVE TO GO TO BED EARLY GUYS! I HAVE A MATCH IN TABLE TENNIS SO SEE YOU!**


End file.
